The Night of the Living Dead Dolls
by gundam06serenity
Summary: 1x2x5 3x4 13x6 just a little humor fic me and a friend of mine wrote. after a mission goes wrong, the piolets are feelin worse for wear. with the nearest safehouse days away, the piolets have to try and find a sutiable place to stay....an apparently a


Gundam Wing: The Night Of The Living Dead Dolls:  
  
Hehehehehe, just a little fic me and one of my friends thought up a while back. Hehehe, humour, supernatural, rating may get raised later.  
  
Pairings: 1+2  
3+4  
13+6 Either 1+2+5 or 13+6+5 or both----you decide by reviewing!  
  
If any of the characters go a bit OOC, I AM SORRY! They shouldn't, but in most of my fics, they tend to...oh well, I've mindlessly babbled for long enough (Chibi Heero is pointing chibi gun at authors head, threatening to shoot or feed chibi Duo more sugar if the author doesn't shut up) please R+R!!!! Thanks!  
  
() = Author notes  
  
// = Thoughts  
  
" " = Speech  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~#*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Maxwell, this is all your fault!"  
  
"My fault?! How'd ya figure that out, Wu-man?"  
  
"My name is WU FEI! Wufei, Maxwell! And it's YOUR FALUT because YOU are the one who blew BOTH BARTON'S and MY OWN COVER!"  
  
"Oh, yea." Duo replied sheepishly.  
  
"If it wasn't for you, Maxwell, we'd all be safe back at the safe house! But nooooo, you had to blow our cover! How stupid are you, Maxwell?!" Wufei continued ranting at the now miserable Maxwell, the other three pilots not looking much better.  
  
Both Wufei and Trowa had been working on a vitally important undercover mission for the past two months. They were this close to retrieving the data Dr. J and the other scientists had requested, when Heero, Quatre, and Duo had been captured.  
  
Heero and Quatre had realised that Trowa and Wufei were obviously on some sort of an under cover mission. Duo, on the other hand, being 'the worlds loudest baka' that he was, as Wufei had so 'affectionately' dubbed him, had started shouting and Wufei and Trowa, well, Wufei mainly, about how they were traitors, and how come Wufei had the audacity to lecture him about conduct, when he himself was a traitor.  
  
Needless to say, this did not go down well. The mission had had to be abandoned. The five pilots escaped without the data needed on OZ's latest mobile suites. They each had a variety of different injuries, ranging from scratches, to gunshot wounds, to suspected concussions.  
  
Wufei, obviously, blamed Duo. Duo blamed Duo. The other three pilots were wisely keeping out of there 'discussion' (Wufei ranting endlessly at Duo, Duo looking more and more dejected as the minutes passed by.)  
  
Heero, Quatre and Trowa did not blame Duo. They each thought it was nobodies fault; that they were each equally to blame. Trowa and Wufei should have informed the others of their mission, Quatre and Heero should have explained to Duo, and Duo should have.erm, should have not been himself (i.e. should have kept quiet)  
They couldn't really blame Duo, after all, they had known how he would have reacted if he had suspected a traitor, and they knew that he normally spoke without thinking of the consequences. Besides that, they were all tired. Shouting and arguing wouldn't help them now. They were days away from the nearest safe house, and they all felt exhausted, or miserable, or both. They could argue later, after they found a place to stay, and had treated their various wounds.  
  
"And another thing Maxwell---" Wufei continued to rant at the now silent, miserable looking pilot of Deathsythe, before Heero (finally!) cut in.  
  
"Chang, SHUT UP. It was as much your fault as Maxwells."  
  
"What?! I---" Wufei spluttered.  
  
"Neither you nor Barton thought to inform us of your mission, and neither myself nor Winner informed Maxwell of our suspicions of your whereabouts. We each share equal blame here, so SHUT UP!" Heero finished, turning to walk off, missing both Wufei and Duo's twin looks of disbelief, and Trowa and Quatre's identical smirks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Way too short, crap, and explaining absolutely nothing! Oh well, I'll post more soon anyway! Ja! 


End file.
